


Love

by Paradise_Found



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game), Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic Series - Drew Karpyshyn & Paul S. Kemp & Sean Williams
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gentle Kissing, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love, Original Character(s), Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradise_Found/pseuds/Paradise_Found
Summary: Villains make the best daddies. Work contains brief mentions of suicide.
Relationships: Eleena Daru/Darth Malgus
Kudos: 4





	Love

Eleena is dreaming. It is supposed to be a nightmare but she is no longer afraid of the shadows that haunt her past. She has returned to that torture chamber on Geonosis, naked and cowering. She remembers that she had hoped, in that instance, to just die so she can finally taste the tranquillity of peaceful rest. But now, Eleena does not wish so wilfully. Her new life has meaning. She understands that her previous thinking is a fallacy: she cannot throw away the preciousness of her life, just to end momentary suffering. It is such a permanent solution to a temporary problem. She stands to see her former Master, with her head held high, and a burn of conviction behind her blue eyes. A blackness befalls over the repugnant visage of her former Master, he turns to confront it, only to disappear into the deep chasm, with no trace of his life left behind. The blackness comes into her light, a small ember at first, then it develops into a gorgeous flame, a flame that she willingly steps into. It does not scorch, but caresses, soothing her scars and hushing her thoughts. In her half-sleep, the warmth of this flame brings forth a palpable rapture for him, she can feel the heat rise between her legs, though throbbing for another reason, it also pulses with desire.

A soft cooing sound emits from the little hovercot beside her bed. Eleena rouses slightly, trying with all her might to hold onto her nightmare, which has now turned into an erotic dream. In her half-waking state, she hears the door open ajar with care, as if the person on the other side of the door dares not to disturb her.

“Oh, she’s sleeping.” A quiet voice says. Although Eleena has not been staying here for very long, the calming voice of her nurse offers certain reassurance and security that only a female can offer to one another, during this immediate phase of her life.

“It’s alright.” A male voice says. A voice Eleena knows very well, a voice she loves, a voice she will kill for.

“Congratulations again. You have a beautiful family.” The female voice replies. Even without seeing the person speaking these words, Eleena is certain that this was said with a smile. The word “family” was stretched just a touch longer than the rest of the comment, and it had an inflection that suggests it was said with genuine happiness for a complete stranger.

The dull thuds of Malgus’s boots approach her slumbering figure. She stays still, giving him a chance to look upon the view before him. He sighs quietly, not with annoyance, but a type of sigh that one inadvertently releases upon the sight of a living dream, a dream he has never had the courage to dream, until now, as it is breathing and living, in front of him.

He lays a large hand on her covered thigh, and leans in to kiss her on her cheek, a quick peck of affection. He whispers her name in her ear. She despised her name in her past life as a slave, it was a curse and the essence of her hate. There was a time when she wanted to be freed from it so that no other being could ever utter it again, but no longer. She has shed the relic of her past life, she has been reborn through screams of purposeful pain and necessary blood. She loves being Eleena now, his Eleena. There is a gentleness Malgus projects into the speech of her name, even when he is in a rage.

“Eleena.” He says softly.

She takes her time opening her eyes, in two slivers at first. She sees the faint outline of his face. He has taken his mask off, proudly showing the scars he bears. His face relaxes into a smile at her. She wishes he’d smile more, but none could see his kindness behind that dreadful mask.

“Veradun.” She reaches a tired hand to his cheek. “You’re back. I am glad.” She says and sits up in the small hospital bed. He leans in to kiss her once more, this time, their lips finally meet after what seems like an eternity to her. The last few days have been a blur, days merging with days, mornings confused with nights.

“What time is it, my love?”

“About ten minutes past the hour of nine. It is morning.” He says quietly, in a low whisper, to not disturb the other being in the room with them.

“She needs a feed.” Eleena turns her head to see the little hovercot beside her bed, in lies a small bundle of a visible face wrapped in layers of warmed cloths. She beams at the little joy in her life and turns to see her lover. Malgus’s face is obscured by the mists of her tears. He walks over to the cot, cautiously, trying to make as little sound as possible, but his boots, made for battle, are not suited for silence on the sterilized floor of the hospital, they clang awkwardly as he inches closer to see his newborn daughter.

It is hard to discern the look on Malgus’s face, it is somewhat of unbridled bliss, and boundless pride mixed with a drop of regret. A bombardment of feelings that he cannot name, like primordial ether, rippling out of him in unequivocal certainty. He glows, not in the murdering of his enemies sort of way, but in the way when one overcomes an exhilarating challenge. He has never seen anything more beautiful than Eleena in his life, and would never fathom such beauty even existing or have the extreme luck of setting his eyes upon this myth, but there she is, a pink chubby face enveloped in white blankets.

His mouth hangs open in surprise at the tenderness he feels, so quickly after seeing a whole separate being that is of both him and Eleena. He picks his daughter up gingerly, mentally chastising the largeness of his hands for this delicate task. He lays her down gently in the crook of his arm with her small head rested against him. She feels so light, and yet a profound weight drops in his heart from the insurmountable happiness he feels in this moment. He was not taught to be happy—he was taught to reject love and contentment. But this, this he cannot reject. He will love his daughter for the rest of his life.

“How does one name such perfection?” He asks tenderly and looks at the wonders of life in his arm, the braveness of Eleena, and the ferocious elation of his heart.

Eleena chuckles in a hushed tone “I was thinking—Valoria. What do you think?”

A moment of stillness grows between them. She has thought about Valoria’s name even before she was born because names are important, it is a piece of who we are, projected outward before we even have the chance to speak. It shows lineages of bloodlines, of our birthplaces, of our history. Our names are gifts from our mothers and fathers, of hopeful achievements and pleasing dispositions.

He allows the name to seed, take root in his mind and blossom into a myriad of sentiments for such a little word.

“Valoria.” He sings her name aloft.

The newborn, at the call of her father, opens her small eyes. She gazes upon the piercing yellow eyes of Darth Malgus, with no inkling of intimidation. She blinks at him, in her secret language, two small green eyes stare at him without fear, an awe-inspiring and glorious sight to behold.

Malgus offers his daughter to her mother, who has already unclasped her hospital gown and exposed the privacy of her breasts to feed her little joy. Eleena unbundles Valoria and cradles her in her arms, she introduces her nipple around Valoria’s pink lips and the newborn latches on to her mother eagerly, sharing in her living force.

Eleena peers at the roundness of Valoria’s head, void of the signature lekkus of Twi’leks. “They will come, as she grows. And her colouring will change as she matures as well. I hope she will have my colouring at least; she has all of your features.” She comments with a wisp of a pout.

“Whatever she grows into, we will love her all the same.” Malgus says, drenching his words in doting adoration. He pulls a nearby chair to her bed and sits with the two most important beings in his life, more important than himself. To be Sith is to be selfish, to seek the advancement of personal gain, but that absolute part of him is extinct, he emerges now as more than mere Sith.

“I love you, Eleena.” He says. It is something he does not often say, in fact, this is his first time saying these words. It startles Eleena, it makes a jump in her heart, causing her to lose her grip on the back of Valoria’s neck, as a result, she detaches from her mother’s bosom and cries at the loss of her comfort.

Eleena scrambles to shove her nipple back in Valoria’s mouth, and finally, after a couple of tries, Valoria manages to calm down, lulled by the rhythm of her own sucking.

“I wish I could have been here to witness her birth.” He squeezes Eleena’s thigh at his failure. He did try, through every channel he could, but alas, he was not dispensable.

She regards Malgus with support and understanding, such is the life of Sith and their companions. She knows this, and puts up with his infuriating schedule because she truly loves him, she does not know anything stronger or more powerful than this love, it can both create life and destroy it, without an afterthought.

“You’re here now, that matters more to me.” Eleena smiles at Malgus and offers a hand for him to take. He holds her hand in his and kisses his beloved, with a precious kiss of undying love.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my attempt at writing something not so depressing. There will be more stories based on this alternate universe. Come visit me on [my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/introversiontherapy).


End file.
